


Go Commando

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Steve is a little shit, Top Bucky Barnes, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: The aftermath of the live interview yielded some hot and hilarious results.Subscribe to the series to be notified when I add new works in it!





	Go Commando

Steve and Bucky finally got into the privacy of the elevator, where they could move toward each other in a kiss decades in the making. They each savored the feeling of lips they'd only ever fantasized about. Hands traveled over clothes to bring the other closer and explore new terrain.

Bucky shouldn't have been surprised when he felt Steve's tongue demanding more. The guy always went after what he wanted without shame when he knew he'd get it.

The two stumbled into their apartment at Stark tower, where Pepper had insisted they room for safety. They were already drunk on each other and so far they'd only exchanged a few hasty kisses.

"You know, Buck, it's pretty lame that you're still in love with your best friend after all this time."

"You been following me around like a lovesick puppy, huh punk?" Bucky shot back.

After slamming the door, they careened into the wall. Bucky spotted a small table and lifted Steve onto it.

Steve wasn't about to let him have the last word. He grabbed the other man by the hips and yanked him closer. "I'm a punk, but I've always been perfect, right Buck?"

Bucky leaned into Steve's space and chuckled darkly into his ear, "You think being charming and sarcastic at the same time is a talent? Want to see what other special talents I have?" It was time to turn on said charm for the one person Bucky had believed would never want to hear it.

"It's all I've wanted for seventy years."

"Damn, Rogers. I can't believe you held out on me for seventy years." They giggled at the sheer absurdity that was their life. Bucky caved and kissed Steve again. He'd never get enough of that.

"Man, can you imagine what it would have been like if we'd had sex before the war?" Steve wondered between kisses.

"I would have been terrified of accidentally killing you. Actually, that still hasn't changed."

It took Steve a moment to realize Bucky responded. He'd gotten lost in licking the long, smooth line of Bucky's throat. "Come on Buck, you didn't kill me even accidentally when we were fighting. And you know fighting is different than making love anyway."

"Is that what you want, Stevie? Want me to make love to you?"

"Can't a fella have rough love? Is both too much to ask for?"

"Anything for you, Stevie." Bucky paused. "I'm gonna regret saying that, aren't I?"

"Probably."

It was at that moment the console table decided to revolt. It collapsed under Steve when Bucky made to lean in for another kiss.

"Shit, we're gonna break the apartment," Steve groaned from the floor.

"We gotta figure out somewhere else to do this," Bucky decided.

"Ugh, it'll ruin the mood, Buck..."

"Steve, how long have we waited for this?" Bucky put his hands on his hips.

"Seventy years..."

"I really don't think waiting a little longer will have any effect on how much we want each other."

"Nope, it's now or never, Buck. Take it or leave it."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

Bucky pulled out his phone as he wandered into his room for necessary supplies. Serum or not, neither of them would come out of this with unnecessary injuries if Bucky had anything to say about it.

To Tony Stank: _Where can I have rough sex (throwing Steve through walls, etc) where I won't incur a literal ton of property damage_

From Tony Stank: _Are you looking to have sex or have a fight?? The gym is always open for sparring, but under no circumstances are you to have sex in the gym_

To Tony Stank: _The gym it is then_

From Tony Stank: _I SAID NO SEX IN THE GYM_

To Tony Stank: _I'm trying to be nice. Steve's getting impatient. You're not giving me many options. Should I wreck the apartment or scandalize whoever is in the gym. Steve seems like an exhibitionist, so that might be fun._

From Tony Stank: _*exasperated sigh* I'll just have JARVIS lock the gym. Have fun, grandpas._

The triumphant winner pocketed his phone.

Steve looked up when Bucky offered him a hand and was momentarily blinded by the roguish grin he'd only dreamed of seeing aimed at him all through his teenage years.

The next few minutes were a race to see who could get to the gym first while bestowing the most kisses. It was close enough to a tie that Steve didn't even try to argue about who won.

"So, what do you think, Steve? Mood ruined? Never want to have sex with me again?" Bucky asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Damn, Buck. You've always looked good, but I definitely want that on top of me."

Neither of the men noticed an amused Natasha snapchatting in the background.

"When your ex gets his memory back and moves in on his childhood friend-" she narrated.

"-I definitely want that on top of me," Natasha's phone echoed.

She smirked on her way out the door. "Lock em in, JARVIS."

_"Don't you mean to say, 'Lock everyone else out,' Miss Romanoff?"_

"Nope." Nat grinned at Bruce, who rolled his eyes.

"Guess I can work out later."

***

"You want me on top of you, Stevie? Want me to hold you down, too?"

"Fuck, yes."

Bucky stepped close, cupping Steve's face in his hands. "You really are perfect. You would have wanted it that way back then, too, wouldn't you?"

Steve grinned. "Oh, don't worry, Buck; you'll get yours, later. Even back then, I wanted it both ways."

"Shit, Steve," Bucky breathed in awe. "I ever tell you how lucky you make me feel? How do you manage to bring out both the best and the worst in me at the same time?"

Steve laughed. "I guess that's one of my special talents."

"Damn right. Less clothes, now."

They both struggled to get out of their skin-tight clothes.

"Who's in charge of getting these things for us?" Bucky complained.

Steve was suspiciously silent at this.

Bucky was incredulous. "It was you?! What in the hell made you think skinny jeans were anything but a death trap? You perv, you got mine a size too small, didn't you?"

"Well, you can't argue we look bad in them. You need to show off those thighs, Buck."

Bucky grumbled a bit before rebutting, "We'd look good in potato sacks, Steve. This is excessive."

Steve shrugged and Bucky suddenly realized the blond was down to his boxer briefs.

"Are those-"

"No, of course not. What are you talking about?"

"They are. How did you find-?"

Steve scoffed. "You're still overdressed. Catch up, Barnes."

Bucky grinned wickedly. "I will if you tell me where you bought those skivvies. And where I can get matching ones."

Steve groaned petulantly. "Fine, I'll text you the link. Happy?"

"Very." Bucky peeled off his jeans to reveal plain black boxer briefs. He retrieved the lube from one pants pocket and after a moment's consideration, his phone from the other. Bucky tossed the latter to Steve. "Type in the link."

"You can't be serious. Right now?"

"Right now, Steve. I gotta see this."

Sounding like a broken record, Steve groaned yet again, but did as Bucky wanted. He handed back the device.

Bucky traded him for the lube, which made Steve happier. They both sat down on the mat and Bucky perused the Howling Commandos branded underwear. He snickered at the catchphrase "Don't go commando, go Commando." There was a pair of underwear in every style and size with one of the Howling Commandos' faces on each.

The phone was tossed aside in favor of getting closer when Steve pulled off his "Bucky Barnes" themed garment.

"I can't fucking believe you."

Steve glared at him and changed the subject. "Do you want to prep me, or should I do it?"

"If I do it, it'll be all tender and shit, and then it'll have been a waste to come down to the gym. But if you want that anyways, it's fine."

"I'll do it this time, then."

Steve coated damn near his whole hand in lube. Bucky was confused until Steve went all in with three fingers at once.

"Holy hell, Steve. Don't hurt yourself." He ran a hand down Steve's side.

Steve tried to reassure the brunet, but he choked on a moan when he found his prostate. "I'm good, Buck. Promise."

"You better be, Rogers." He kissed the naked man and traced the contours of his back. Bucky gripped an ass cheek and slid until he could touch Steve's rim, stretched around the fingers. When Bucky had deemed Steve was used to the three, he nudged one of his own alongside.

"Let me in, Stevie," he whispered.

Steve whimpered as he slipped his fingers free. He lifted a knee up to his chest and held it there to give Bucky more room.

"You sure, Steve? I warned you this would get sappy." He gently filled Steve with his fingers. Bucky scooted impossibly closer. He couldn't believe Steve was letting Bucky touch him like this.

"You can fuck me hard in a minute," Steve forced out between breathless moans.

"Shit. Yeah." Bucky petted Steve's prostate and drank in the sounds his every movement elicited.

"I'm good, Buck. Get on with it now. Wanna feel you in me." Bucky thought he could probably be hypnotized by the way Steve's pupils danced wider and narrower moment to moment. _That's another weakness to keep away from HYDRA,_ he thought to himself with a snigger.

"What?" Steve demanded as Bucky lowered himself between Steve's legs.

"Just some dark humor." He didn't feel like going into it. Steve didn't need to feel any more protective or - Bucky shuddered to think it - be given any more material with which to tease him.

With a last good stretch to Steve's rim, Bucky took his fingers back and pulled his underwear off.

"Damn, I can't believe I still haven't touched your ass, yet," Steve lamented.

"I guess you'd better do something about that, Steve." Bucky himself could not do anything about it. He was preoccupied with finally sinking into his best friend. "I guess we'll be referring to each other as 'lover' instead of 'friend,' now."

Steve laughed and squeezed the ass he was now allowed to touch. "I hate to break it to you, pal, but I'm gonna keep calling you both, the way I always have."

Bucky sighed as he bottomed out. Then he registered what Steve had said. All was silent for a moment as he appreciated this man who was unconditionally sweet and unrepentantly teasing.

If not for their enhanced hearing, neither would have been able to hear the barely-there whisper that was seven decades late to the party.

"I love you, Steve."

Steve swiped at his suddenly-liquid eyes and laughed shakily. "Love you too. Now fuck me, Sergeant."

Bucky grinned and blinked away his own tears. "Sir, yes, sir."

The mischievous air caught, which meant trouble when it involved Steve. He clenched down tight on Bucky's cock and enjoyed the noises it pulled from the brunet. The faces he made weren't half-bad either, Steve reasoned.

"Oh god. Steve, you little shit. I haven't had sex in a long-ass time; you trying to finish me early?"

"I'll bet you can do better than a guy who's never had sex before."

Bucky lowered his forehead to Steve's chest. "Of course you haven't."

"Nope. I do masturbate a lot, though. Now that you're back, anyway."

"Fuck, Steve."

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do."

"Alright. You asked for it."

"Literally."

Steve didn't have even a moment to contemplate his verbal win. Bucky hitched the blond's legs up to his chest and used the leverage to piston fast and hard into Steve's prostate.

_"God, Bucky! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me!"_

Steve's eyes rolled up into his head and he let out a long moan. Bucky's grip traveled from Steve's legs to his wrists. For long minutes, Steve lived the fantasy of his best friend holding him down and fucking him good. Bucky alternated between kissing Steve and whispering in his ear how beautiful he looked or how good he was.

Steve found himself hefted upright so that he was looking down at Bucky, who shook his hair out of his face and continued at the exact same pace. Then, with a lurch, Bucky lifted up to his feet and aimed his steps for the nearest wall.

Steve's back smacked the reinforced metal. He tipped his head away and Bucky attacked his neck with lips and teeth. All Steve could do was clutch at Bucky anywhere his nails would reach.

"Close, Buck. Oh god." He felt the waves of heat sweep his body and pool in his groin.

Bucky bit an earlobe and asked, "You gonna come for me, Steve? Come on my cock?"

"Yes!" Steve gave a last scream of _"Buck!"_ and came between them.

"Steve, oh god. Shit." Bucky followed over the precipice soon after. As he panted in the afterglow, Bucky registered the new areas on his body that radiated low-level heated pain. A glance at his flesh arm showed fingernail-shaped cuts in the skin.

"You have got a set of claws on you, sweetheart. I like it." Bucky grinned dopily at Steve.

Steve may have blushed. He was pretty sure he could blame any flushing on the sex, though.

Steve looked at Bucky through lowered eyelashes. If he hadn't been naked, held up to a wall by another equally-naked man, and still attached to said naked man by the dick, Steve's expression would have looked every inch the picture of purity.

Bucky laughed. "You've never fooled me with that look. I got news for ya: It still doesn't work on me."

Steve dropped the act and grinned back. "Oh, I'm starting to think it's always worked and you just pretended it didn't."

"I'm gonna deny that for the sake of my own sanity." Bucky stepped them away from the wall. He laughed.

"What now?"

Bucky turned around and gestured over his shoulder for Steve to look behind them.

"Oh my god. We broke the gym." There was a Steve-sized dent in the supposed strain-resistant wall.

"I try to be nice, but it never works out very well for me." Bucky continued walking until he reached their clothes again. He set Steve down and allowed them to separate, much to Steve's displeasure.

Bucky grabbed his underwear and wiped up as much of the mess as he could. He let Steve revel a little more in the afterglow and started getting dressed.

"Are you going commando, then?"

"Of course not, Steve. I'm going Commando."

"Thief!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
